


Privacy

by Smutty Avengers Drabbles (Annie6211)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Requested fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Smutty%20Avengers%20Drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shippergirl asked you: Can you do a smutty fic where Natasha and Loki just can't get the alone time they want while visiting asgard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

Natasha truly did try and pay attention when Frigga spoke of dresses and parties and other girly things, but she had much more in common with Sif. Of course, she had even more in common with Loki, but she had not seen him at all since arriving.

Frigga wanted to talk to her. Odin wanted to talk to Loki. They finish those talks and suddenly Thor needs Loki's attention and Sif wants advice on which knife type is the best from Natasha. It was certainly annoying.

She nodded along to everything Frigga was saying, doing the best she could to not be rude. Her expression brightened instantaneously when she saw Loki walk into the room.

Frigga noted her attention, and smiled softly. Standing, the Queen grabbed her husband by the arm and dragged her out of the room, ignoring Odin's objections that he still had more to speak of with Loki.

The door shut and Loki and Natasha's eyes locked. They moved forward as one, Natasha throwing her arms around his neck and Loki doing the same to her waist. They kissed slowly, leisurely. Then, it hit them.

Anyone could come back in, asking for more of their time.

Loki lifted her up easily, Natasha wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed, kisses suddenly getting that much more urgent.

Natasha arched into him as her back hit the green and gold bedspread of his bed. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. They kissed roughly for a few moments, tongues intertwining and teeth clashing. They pulled back with pants, hands all over.

Loki growled, tugging at the horrible, horrible dress she had been forced into. He eventually gave up on undoing the corset back, simply slipping out a knife, cutting straight down the front, before tearing at it, leaving her simply in her undergarments. She did her own tugging, at the front of his traditional leather ensemble, managing to remove the top half before leaving him to handle the bottom.

He pulled off his leather pants and boots, kicking them off the bed and pinning her down, kissing her shoulder blades, before unhooking her bra, tossing it free. He moved light fingertips over her breasts, down her stomach, following them with kisses. When he reached the line of her panties, he tugged them down, breath running over her core.

"Later." Natasha hissed, pulling him back up her body by his hair, "I need you in me now." Loki groaned, parting her legs and quickly thrusting into her. She cried out, back arching as he quickly pistoned in and out of her. She dug her nails in his back, sliding them down and leaving angry red marks, meeting him thrust for thrust.

It had been too long. They had been in Asgard for three weeks, and their previous healthy sex life had suffered. They hadn't even had the chance to touch each other. Now they could and it was all too much.

Natasha cried out as Loki tugged her as close as possible, pressing further into her. She bucked against him, cumming very early compared to her usual stamina. Loki groaned in surprise, continuing to buck into her, even as her walls spasmed around him.

He slid a hand between their bodies, rubbing a thumb against her clit. Natasha whined, breasts hitting his face as her back arched. He took advantage, tongue laving against her skin. He groaned as Natasha shuddered beneath him, loving that he had this much control over her.

It only took a few more thrusts and a gentle pinch of her clit, before Natasha was screaming, releasing around him once again. This time, the feel of her walls tightening around him finished him and with a few more erratic pushes, he collapsed on top of her, releasing into her.

He rolled over after a few panting breaths, centering her on his chest and pressing his lips against hers. They kissed slowly, leisurely, enjoying one another.

"Brother! We shall go-"

Natasha hissed angrily, pulling away to grab one of her knives off the ripped dress and throwing it in the general direction of the door. She heard a yelp, and glanced up to see the door closing and her knife pinning some blond hair to the wall.

Good. Maybe they'd finally get some more privacy.


End file.
